squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lennie J. Squirrel
Lennie J. Squirrel-Rodríguez is Melissa and Eddie´s son and currently boyfriend from Penny and Lennie and Ximena only friends break-up with him and after his best friends Bolts is Diana´s boyfriend current and Diana likes Bolts and Diana thanks her brother to Lennie return to Bolts. Appearances Lennie´s Special: Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Him have head ball with hair orange his ears different his eyes greatest blue his nose ball with his mouth (live) teeth (cartoon) with body baby man with hand and feet with legs and arm long short, colors is palide orange is appear his mother and his father and wear clother blue. School High School Cam 33 (formerly) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Eddie (Father), Melissa (Mother), Diana (sister), his siblings (Siblings), Ego (grandfather), unnamed grandfather, Elena (grandmother), unnamed grandmother, Penny S. (girlfriend), Bolts (brother-in-law), Bart and Terri (parents-in-law), Rodney (uncle), Darlene (aunt), Ricky and Dania (cousins), unnamed aunts, Penny (aunt), Unnamed Great-Uncle, Unnamed Great-Aunt, Unnamed Uncles, Unnamed Cousins, Unnamed Cousin Relationship Penny him and Penny as currently boyfriends date together back together other time relationship episode currently and Penny say Lennie only date with her is forum and cines and park with zoo and Lennie kissed to Penny milestone. Ximena him and Ximena as ex-boyfriends dating together relationship become new girlfriends forever and her say Lennie loves kissed become are couple former episode, end episode Lennie and Ximena break-up only friends and wish that Lennie dating with Penny as couple. Jenny Lennie and Jenny as ex-boyfriend to be his girlfriends and him likes you Jenny and become his girlfriends and Jenny likes you him as engagement relationship presents boyfriends and him kiss to Jenny enter relationship. In Super Cool Dimensional that Lennie and Jenny before feeling ending never feeling ex-girlfriend and only friends and Lennie with Ximena get kissed new girlfriends forever and Jenny say goodbyed forever friends, In Graduarte and Party before graduarte that Jenny and Lennie are broken up gone, In One Triangle Loves that Lennie stop Jenny out loves-interest as break-up never back and finally Jenny crying never back Lennie as break-up and her run out room from his parents abandoned leave to Jenny as break-up, Jenny have a new boyfriend are Bolts as marriage and Lennie is jealous and Lennie have a girlfriend Penny is right because Lennie and Ximena break-up other time from new and Lennie with Penny back together. Bolts Lennie and Bolts as best friends and him likes you Bolts as friendship presents and him together Bolts is a team relationship and happines with his friends Bolts, Bolts have girlfriend Diana is his sister and Lennie have girlfriend call Penny yes likes and but Ximena break-up only friends forever. Diana Lennie and Diana as siblings and his sister likes you Bolts enter together sister and brother relationship his girlfriends Jenny and her boyfriends Bolts, after Diana have boyfriend Bolts back together and him have girlfriend enter Ximena break-up and now Penny currently girlfriend family Simpson Rodriguez. Melissa and Eddie him and them as parents and son enter episode currently. Mary him and Mary as formerly ex-boyfriends episode still friends. Bhineas him and Bhineas as good friends enter relationship as Penny´s boyfriend and Diana´s ex-boyfriend. Trivial * Lennie like Eddie is hair orange. * Lennie fall in love with Jenny. * Lennie is Jenny´s boyfriend say like. * Lennie and Jenny relationship fans. * Him voiced by Ben Diskin. * Lennie likes Jenny call girlfriend. * Lennie same class high school. * Jenny kiss to Lennie. * Lennie break-up with Mary as before and after that Lennie likes Jenny back together loves-interest that Lennie likes Jenny become his girlfriend currently. * Lennie has crush on her Jenny Simpson. * Lennie together Jenny as boyfriends. * Lennie is the son from Melissa and Eddie. * Lennie appear major role in Movie. * Lennie has age 17-currently that Jenny as age 17-currently. * Lennie + Jenny as relationship together. * Lennie with his dad Eddie together. * Lennie with his girlfriend Jenny and but his friends Mary. * Lennie likes pranks and Jenny with Lennie become is now real boyfriends. * Jenny kiss to Lennie in Skipper Styler. * Jenny kiss to Lennie two time in Party Guys. * Lennie say Diana that a family from Brando and Bender is Diana´s boyfriend Bolts (Owner Pet). * Lennie with his girlfriend Jenny likes him. * Lennie appear similars to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons and Fry from Futurama. * Lennie likes Jenny as has crush on her. * Lennie is a human. * Lennie likes Jenny as marriage. * Lennie has date with Jenny. * Lennie and Jenny as boyfriends official. * Lennie kissed to Jenny in Christmas from Future Present. * Lennie likes Jenny as couple offficial. * Lennie have age 18 year. * Lennie and Jenny as girlfriends couple official in Christmas from Future Present. * Lennie dance with his girlfriend Penny Simpson. * Lennie kiss Jenny from Valentine´s day. * Lennie is the son from Eddie and Melissa form part family. * Lennie and Penny currently boyfriends other time likes date as say Jenny ex-girlfriend and now Penny girlfriend. * Lennie and Penny as boyfriends and too Diana and Bolts as boyfriends are currently boyfriends. * Lennie with Penny and Diana with Bolts are boyfriends dating romantics since episodes currently. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Teenager Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Simpson Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Criminal Category:Children Owner Pet Category:Bolts and Diana´s friends Category:Penny´s Boyfriend Category:Bolts and Penny´s Friends Category:Irela´s friends